leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pikachu (Super Smash Bros.)
Both |prevonum=025 |java1=Ikue Ohtani }} Pikachu (Japanese: ピカチュウ Pikachu) is a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. Along with , , and , Pikachu is one of the most notable fighters in the game. Super Smash Bros. ]] Pikachu is a playable character, and the only Pokémon that is playable from the start of the game. Its main stage is . In the hands of a skilled player, Pikachu is not to be taken lightly. Alongside electrical attacks, it has very good aerial attacks and superb, but hard to master, recovery move. Pikachu is also one of the lightest characters in the game, making it easy for its foes to launch it. Despite this, top-level SSB players have placed Pikachu at the top of their list, theoretically making it the best character in the game. |SpeU=Quick Attack|SpeUM=yes|SpeD=Thunder|SpeDM=yes}} Information : :Mouse PKMN :Height 1'4" :Weight 13lbs :''When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could cause lightning storms. (Pokédex excerpt) Super Smash Bros. Melee ]] Pikachu is a returning playable character, and the only Pokémon that is playable from the start of the game. Its main stage is . While Pikachu's play style remained the same, it was powered down in the sequel (like and ) by having less range in the majority of its attacks, and its recovery travels a shorter distance. It did gain a few buffs, however, as Quick Attack now deals damage, and Thunder Jolt travels underneath stages. |SpeS=Skull Bash|SpeSM=yes|SpeU=Quick Attack|SpeUM=yes|SpeD=Thunder|SpeDM=yes}} Trophy information Classic Mode It's safe to say that Pikachu is the most famous and popular of all Pokémon. It has electric pouches in both cheeks; when in danger, it shoots electricity at its enemies. Although Pikachu can evolve into Raichu by exposure to a Thunderstone, many Trainers like Pikachu so much that they don't let it evolve. Adventure Mode While its electrical attacks, such as and Thunder Jolt, are powerful, Pikachu is at its best speeding around the fray and waiting for its chance to strike. You can control the path of Pikachu's two-directional , allowing you to jump twice. Hold down the B Button to charge up . All-Star Mode The angle of the Control Stick controls the direction of Pikachu's Quick Attack. Pikachu will move blindingly fast, and it will also cause damage to any character it runs into. Move the Control Stick during Quick Attack and Pikachu will move in up to two directions. Be sure to check out the ceilings on the level when you use Thunder. Super Smash Bros. Brawl ]] Pikachu is a returning playable character to the franchise. It has been strengthened, and is now at a closer spot to its original placement in the first game; due to faster air speed, ability to chain grab, and a better grab reach. Its Final Smash move is . It has different designs for hats, including 's hat from . |SpeS=Skull Bash|SpeSM=yes|SpeU=Quick Attack|SpeUM=yes|SpeD=Thunder|SpeDM=yes|FS=Volt Tackle|FSM=yes}} Subspace Emissary ]] Pikachu is first seen in the "Research Facility" stage, where its electricity is being used to power a generator. Responding to its shrieks of pain and taking pity on it, saves it by destroying the generator. The two then face a group of . Pikachu then joins Samus to search for her stolen power suit. The suit is soon recovered and then are soon confronted by , who grabs Samus and begins dragging her across the walls. Pikachu then returns the favor as it zaps Ridley with a powerful Thunder attack. The two later meet up with , , and to prevent a group of R.O.B. sentries from setting off . After failing to defeat and his army, the becomes and then the gang escapes using Captain Falcon's ship. After defeating , Pikachu and the gang meet up with the rest of the heroes and infiltrate Subspace, where Pikachu and the others prepare to confront . Trophy information Pikachu A Mouse Pokémon. Its lightning-bolt tail and round cheeks are its trademarks. When danger draws near, it uses tiny electric pouches within its cheeks to discharge electricity. When it's really fired up, it unleashes thunderbolts on its rivals. It's said to recharge when it's . It evolves into . Volt Tackle Pikachu, transformed into a ball of light that can slam into foes. It can also fly to chase down those who try to jump out of range. Sparks get stronger when you press the attack button. However, its increased inertia makes midair movement tough. If you get carried away flying, the effect will end, and you'll destroy yourself. Be careful it doesn't happen to you. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U ]] Like in Brawl, Pikachu was the amongst the first returning characters announced for the two-part fourth iteration of the series. Trophy information Pikachu NA: Recognized the world over, Pikachu is an Electric-type Pokémon that stores energy in its cheeks for use in battle. In Smash Bros., Pikachu is a well-rounded fighter with speedy, powerful electric attacks. Quick Attack can be used twice in a row if two directions are input, one after another. PAL: Pikachu is famous worldwide as the face of the Pokémon series. There's a lot of electricity stored in those rosy cheeks, and in this game, that allows for some devastating attacks, like Thunder Jolt. Tip: Input another direction after using Quick Attack to get a second burst. It's top-notch for recoveries! Pikachu (Alt.) NA: Pikachu's Thunder Jolt fires off a ball of electricity that bounces across the stage, getting weaker as it travels. It does more damage to enemies in the air. The default down special, Thunder, causes a lightning strike that both shocks opponents and turns Pikachu invincible for a split second. PAL: Pikachu's Thunder Jolt fires off a ball of electricity that bounces across the stage, getting weaker as it travels. Airborne enemies will take extra damage from it and get launched further. The default down special, Thunder, causes a lightning strike that both shocks opponents and turns Pikachu invincible for a split second. Volt Tackle NA: Pikachu's Final Smash turns its whole body into a powerful ball of electricity that darts around at high speed, tackling opponents. While Pikachu is charging around, press the attack button to unleash powerful sparks. There's also a little ball of light that flies ahead of Pikachu itself. Use that as a guide if Pikachu seems out of control! PAL: For Pikachu's Final Smash, it surrounds itself with a ball of electricity and darts around at high speed, tackling opponents. While it's charging around, press the attack button to unleash powerful sparks. You can also use little ball of light that flies ahead of Pikachu as a guide if it seems out of control! Gallery File:Pikachu Up Smash SSB4.png|Pikachu's Up Smash attack in the 3DS version File:Pikachu Up Special SSB4.png|Pikachu's Up Special move in the 3DS version File:Pikachu Up Smash Taunt SSB4.png|Pikachu taunting (Up Smash Taunt) in the 3DS version File:Pikachu Down Smash SSB4.png|Pikachu's Down Smash attack in the 3DS version File:Pikachu Down Special SSB4.png|Pikachu's Down Special attack in the 3DS version File:Pikachu Down Smash Taunt SSB4.png|Pikachu taunting (Down Smash Taunt) in the 3DS version File:Pikachu Side Smash SSB4.png|Pikachu's Side Smash attack in the 3DS version File:Pikachu Side Special SSB4.png|Pikachu's Side Special attack in the 3DS version File:Pikachu Side Smash Taunt SSB4.png|Pikachu taunting (Side Smash Taunt) in the 3DS version File:Pikachu Special SSB4.png|Pikachu's Special attack in the 3DS version Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ]] As one of the original eight fighters of the first Super Smash Bros., Pikachu is one of the few characters in the game unlocked from the start in all modes except . As such, completing with it will in a specific order. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Pikachu has access to palette swaps that depict it as female, including one that dresses it as Pikachu Libre and another that gives it 's Casual Cap. Its Final Smash, Volt Tackle, has also been adjusted to be automatic, making it easier to hit enemies. |SpeS=Skull Bash|SpeSM=yes|SpeU=Quick Attack|SpeUM=yes|SpeD=Thunder|SpeDM=yes|FS=Volt Tackle|FSM=yes}} Classic Mode Pikachu's Classic Mode route is called I Choose You!, a reference to 's catchphrase, and in turn, the first episode of the anime, Pokémon - I Choose You!, and the similarly named I Choose You! Its opponents, save for (and if the player reaches the fight at 7.0 or higher}, are all . The player is allowed to heal with a between the and Hand fights. World of Light In the opening cutscene of World of Light, Pikachu tried to run away from the beams of light alongside . Sonic, seeing Pikachu fall behind, slowed down to try and save it, but the two were ultimately unable to outrun 's attack, and were blown away. Pikachu's trophy is located somewhere on the World of Light overworld. After defeating it, Pikachu is freed and can be selected in battle in the Adventure mode. Gallery File:Pikachu Libre SSBU.png|Fighter Spirit artwork of Pikachu Libre File:025Pikachu Libre Dream.png|Alernate Fighter Spirit artwork of Pikachu Libre information *' :' Ooh! How cuute! *' :' What? The yellow thing? *'Mei Ling:' That's Pikachu. It's a . They're popular all over the , you know. And it may look cute, but be careful. It can store large amounts of ity in those adorable little cheeks. It'll try to pepper you with electric shocks. *'Solid Snake:' Couldn't be much worse than old torture device... *'Mei Ling:' Oh, and, Snake? *'Solid Snake:' What? *'Mei Ling:' I was wondering, could you maybe try and Pikachu for me? Pleeeeease? *'Solid Snake:' Give me a break! What do I look like, a Pokémon Trainer? *'Mei Ling:' Fine... Sorry I asked. *' :' Aww, look at that cute little guy. *' :' It's a ! *' :' And not just any Pokémon! *'Viridi:' Actually, that Pokémon is called a . Pikachu evolves from . And when a Pikachu is fully evolved, it becomes a . *'Palutena:' It's quite rare for a Pokémon to be more famous in its middle stage than its final evolution. *'Viridi:' True, but Pikachu is a special case. I mean, it's the most famous of all the Pokémon. *'Pit:' Uh, excuse me! Hello? *'Palutena:' What is it, Pit? *'Pit:' I'd hate to interrupt your musing on Pokémon, but I could really use some help right about now! *'Palutena:' Oh, right. I forgot where we were. OK, here's a tip: dodge Pikachu's , then counterattack. *'Viridi:' You can also zap Pikachu by its Thunder back at itself! And nothing is more satisfying than that! Descriptions Thunder Jolt }} }} |} |} Palette swaps Trivia * The third round of Pikachu's Classic Mode scenario in ''Ultimate may be a reference to the 's Pichu Brothers. In other languages Thunder Jolt |bordercolor= |fr_ca=Éclair Bondissant }} Related articles * External links * * ** ** ** ** ** Category:Super Smash Bros. characters Category:Pokémon characters es:Pikachu (Super Smash Bros.) it:Pikachu (Super Smash Bros.) ja:ピカチュウ (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ)